Halloween Gone Wrong!
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: It starts as a normal Halloween, until someone mysterious shows up! Then everyone has only a few hours to help save each other from the "Curse of Halloween"! Are they able to stop the evil, before it's too late? Read and find out! XD ON HOLD/DISCONTINUED for now.
1. The Party

**Author's note**- Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction! So please don't be mean in reviews. Also, I know that Halloween has passed, but I am posting this anyway! I got the idea from my Halloween party (or at least _**some**_ of the ideas . . .)

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing Yu-gi-oh! and I never will, okay? On with the story!

**Warning**- Yaoi, so if you don't like boys dating other boys- turn back now!

Halloween- Gone Wrong!

Chapter 1 The Party

It was the day of Halloween, and everyone was hurrying to get ready to go to the Halloween party.

Yugi and Heba were hosting the party. They both invited as many people as possible.(Okay, maybe not _as many as possible,_ but you get the point, right? A lot of people!) Yugi and Heba were going through the letters that they got, trying to decide how many people were coming.

"Yugi!" Heba called to his twin brother, "So far, Marik, Malik, Teá, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Yami, and Atem are coming. Anyone else you want to invite?"

"What about that new kid at school . . . what was his name? . . . Lester? What about him?" asked Yugi

"Um . . . if you want to invite him, you can. I wonder what he would think of our . . . relationships." Replied Heba, thinking of his boyfriend, Atem.

Thinking of Atem made Heba remember why he was alive today. When Heba was born, he died. He grew up, unable to go to the afterlife. Then he met Atem, or who everyone on Earth called the 'nameless pharaoh'. He had helped Heba realize that death isn't the end of life, and that it is just a new beginning. He also had helped Heba come back to life. Atem had pleaded with the Egyptian gods to send himself and Heba back to the world of the living. Heba had been in love with Atem ever since . . .

When Heba had said 'our . . . relationships.', that made Yugi think of _his_ boyfriend, Yami. From the first time Yugi met Yami, they both knew that they were destined for each other.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Heba continued talking. "Oh, also about our friends relationships. What would he think of them, too?"

For a few years now, Marik had been dating Malik, the same with Ryou and Bakura, and Seto and Joey. And for a few years now, Tristan had been fighting with Duke over Serenity. Teá had always liked Yami, but she knew that he was in love with Yugi.

"Maybe we shouldn't invite Lester . . ." said Yugi. "I don't think that he would like . . . our relationships."

"Good choice." Replied Heba. "Now help me blow up these balloons for the party!"

Yugi walked over and helped his brother blow up the balloons. Then they set up all of the food and drinks and hid a big bowl of candy in the closet, just in case Marik couldn't help himself and tried to eat all of the candy- just like at their last Halloween party.

At around four forty-five PM, people started showing up for the party. The first to show up were Yami and Atem. (A/N They are brothers, but Yami had come back to life before Atem to be Yugi's "Yami", or the "dark" Yugi.) They knew that the party started at five o'clock PM, but they decided to come early just in case Yugi and Heba needed help finishing setting everything up.

At around five o'clock PM, everyone else showed up, starting with Marik, Malik, Ryo, and Bakura.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Marik as he ran inside

"We don't really start 'partying' until _after_ we go trick-or-treating." Said Heba

Marik suddenly looked depressed.

"Fine, party all you want, Marik!" said Heba, sighing

"Woo-hoo!" shouted Marik, grabbing Ryo by his arm. "Turn up the music! Let's get this party started!"

At around five 'o five PM, Joey, Serenity Seto, Teá, Tristan and Duke showed up.

"Fashionably late." As Joey called it

When they came in, they were surprised to see Marik laying on the floor and Malik standing over him, shaking his head.

"What happened to Marik?" asked Serenity

"Oh he, uh, got into a fist fight with Bakura over a soda about a minute ago. Bakura knocked him out with one of his punches. He'll be fine." Replied Yugi

"He deserved it, for trying to steal my soda." Bakura grumbled

"That's not nice!" said Ryo, pulling Bakura into the other room. "We need to work on your manners before you can go trick-or-treating!"

"No!" Bakura shouted, trying to run away from Ry. "Help me!"

Then Ryo slammed the door behind him.

"HELP!" Bakura shouted, and then only silence could be heard.

"Well then . . ." said Yugi. "Who wants some pizza before we go trick-or-treating?"

"Me!" Tristan and Duke said at the same time, and then they turned and growled at each other.

"No fighting!" Serenity whined, watching happily as they both immediately stopped, even though they kept glaring at each other.

So Serenity, Duke and Tristan headed over to get some pizza. Teá went along with them, just in case Tristan and Duke started fighting again.

"Hey everybody!" Heba called, immediately getting everyone's attention, "In the next forty-five minutes, everyone get their costumes on!"

"I'm not taking orders from a kitty!" shouted Marik, startling everyone.

"W-when did you wake up?" asked Heba

"Just before you started talking. Ha! I just scared everybody!" laughed Marik

So in the next forty-five minutes, everyone got their costumes on.

Well, that's my first chapter! If you _**liked**_ it, **please review!** If you _**didn't like**_ it, **don't post a mean review!** Before I post my next chapter, I want to have at least _**one**_ good review! (It won't count if TheLightSource, dark1blue3heart, or strong-breeze000, put a nice review, because they are my best friends and will always be nice to me even if they didn't like my fan fiction!)


	2. Costumes

**Author's note**: Well, I _**finally **_got chapter 2 up. Thank you to every person that reviewed! Especially thank you to Linin' on a Praire. That comment you made on your profile made me choke with happiness! Thank you so much! And thank you to Itazuk for making the first review! I have already thanked strong-breeze000 and dark1blue3heart iin real life (not on the internet), but thank you again. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I had to put this up because costumes become _important_ later on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own **nothing** Yugioh!

* * *

Halloween Gone Wrong

Chapter 2 Costumes

Everyone got their costumes on, ready to go out trick-or-treating. Everyone had a homemade costume, too.

Serenity and Teá had dressed up like witches. They each had a gown, except Teá's was red and black and Serenity's was green and black. The same two colors were also used on their hats and brooms. Also, to look more witch-like, they both had used pale green face paint and fake warts like real witches.

Tristan had dressed up like a zombie. He had tattoos and props to make his body look like it was decomposing. He also had torn clothing that looked old and like he had been in a casket for a long time. Tristan used fake blood to stain his costume to make it look more realistic. Mud and dirt also made it look like he had crawled up through the ground to get out of a tomb. He was wearing face paint too, giving himself a real zombie-like look.

Duke had dressed himself to look like a devil (or a demon . . . whichever one is better) he had red devil horns and a devil tail. Also, he had a devil pitchfork and had painted his face red. His suit was red and had small fake flames dangling off of it. A blood red cape was wrapped around him, finishing his costume.

Seto had made himself look like Frankenstein. He had green face paint and fake 'stick on stitches'. He also had to wear a Frankenstein wig and metal 'bolts' sticking out of the side of his neck.

Joey and Marik, unknowingly, had both dressed up like werewolves. They kept debating whose costume was better. Both Joey and Marik had gotten a werewolf wig. Both of their costumes looked mostly the same, both had a furry werewolf suit, paws, ears, and even face paint. Marik's costume had claws added onto the paws. Joey's costume had fangs instead of claws. Both Joey and Marik's werewolf costumes had collars. But both of the collars said something different, depending on who had made the costume. Joey's collar had green leather and a gold "dog tag" that said "Joey Puppy" on it. Marik's was a little different. It had red leather and a silver "dog tag" that said "Yami Wolf" on it. (Dark wolf in English)

Malik was dressed like an angel. He had made fuzzy white angel wings and a golden angel halo that glowed bright yellow in the darkness. Malik was also wearing a white angel dress. (Yes, he was wearing pants on underneath his dress!)

Ryo, on the other hand, wasn't being so sweet like his best friend Malik. Ryo decided that this year, he was going to be a ninja! So he had on his solid black ninja suit and a black ninja mask with eyeholes. And just for fun, he had some ninja throwing stars, kunai knives, and a fake sword. But the problem (for any people mean to him and his friends, that is) is that _one _of the six kunai knives is not fake, it was a real kunai knife made of stainless steel.

After Ryo was done talking with him, Bakura had gotten his costume on. He was dressed up like a vampire. He was wearing a huge red and black cape and a dark red and black suit. He also had sharp vampire fang. And for good measure, Bakura also used fake blood, since Ryo wouldn't let him use _real_ blood like he did last year.

Heba's boyfriend Atem was dressed up like a mummy this Halloween. (_Ha ha! Mummy, Egyptian, get it?_) He was all wrapped up in the tape that doctors use to wrap up wounds. He had also used some extra fake blood that Bakura didn't use.

Yugi's boyfriend Yami had dressed up like his favorite duel monsters card, the dark magician! Yami had his purple suit of armor and his dark magician's staff. The only way that you could tell that it was Yami and that it wasn't the dark magician was that you could see Yami's face.

Yugi had dressed up like a black cat. He had a black cat –ears headband. Also, Yugi had a fuzzy black cat suit, gloves that looked like paws and shoes that looked like paws. Yugi used some face paint to give himself a pink kitty nose, white face paint for whiskers, and black face paint for fur. He also had a fake cat tail connected to his cat suit.

Heba had trouble coming up with a costume, so his costume ended up being a ghost. Heba had dipped his costume in clear paint that glows a pale green color in the dark.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! I am posting chapter 3 along with chapter 2 because a was gone on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday (I was in DC! :D) and because I feel really happy.


	3. Curse of Halloween!

**Author's note**: Chapter 3! Woo-hoo! This chapter is dedicated to Livin' on a Praire. Thank you again! Sorry if this chapter is a little short . . . cursed writer's block! Looking at the title of the chapter, you know that the "Curse of Halloween" is in this chapter! ;D

**Disclaimer**: I own **_NOTHING_** Yugioh!

* * *

Halloween Gone Wrong!

Chapter 3 "Curse of Halloween!"

At six o'clock PM, everyone headed out with their candy bags to go trick-or-treating. They all started out together. The group of fourteen stopped at a big red house covered in fake spider webs and orange Halloween lights. When the group rang the door bell, a lady came to answer the door. She was carrying a big bowl of candy. (Mostly chocolate! :D)

"Trick or treat!" everyone shouted

"My, my. What a big group of kids. Here you all go!" the lady said cheerfully as she dropped candy in everyone's bags

"Thank you!" everyone shouted as they walked away, except for Marik, who grumbled, "We're _not_ kids, lady!"

The group stayed together for a few mare houses until Marik, Bakura and Malik decided to run ahead of everyone. And Tristan, Duke, Joey, Seto, Teá, and Serenity slowed down and fell behind.

"Het, let's just meet back at mine and Heba's house at around eight o'clock! Okay?" Yugi called to his group of friends

"Sure!" everyone called back

So Yugi, Heba, Ryo, Atem and Yami continued walking together, going to every house they could. At around seven thirty, they started to head back.

Suddenly, someone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed in terror.

"What was that?" asked Yugi

"That was a person screaming! Let's go help them!" said Yami, running off in the direction where the scream was heard.

The group of five raced over into the park and saw someone laying down next to one of the fountains, bleeding. The five ran over to the mysterious bleeding person.

"Hey buddy. Can you hear me? Say something! Hello?" Yami said as he tapped the person's shoulder.

The person groaned and slowly woke up.

"Heh, heh." He whispered, too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Look, he's waking up!" Ryo shouted

"L-Lester!" Yugi said, shocked to see that it was his new classmate when the kid sat up.

"H-hi Y-Yugi." He groaned. Then he slowly stood up.

"Lester, what happened? Who did this to you?" asked Yugi

"I don't know who it was, they attacked me in the dark." Lester replied

"What were you doing in the park alone?" Heba asked

"I was taking a shortcut through the park. My friends ditched me to go to some party. So I went trick-or-treating alone." Replied Lester

"Real nice friends." Atem said sarcastically

"Wait. If you went trick-or-treating, then where's your candy" asked Ryo

"I dropped it when I tried to get away from my attacker. I don't know where it is." Lester said, holding his bloody arm.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Said Yugi, strangely calm

_Something's wrong here, but I just can't put my finger on it! Why? _Thought Yami

Once Lester stood up and they started heading to the hospital, Lester shouted, "Finally, I can't take it anymore! Typxl vf Sdrrvzlle!" (Translation: Curse of Halloween!)

There was a big cloud of smoke and Lester sprinted away as fast as he could.

"What happened?" asked Yami, coughing.

"Y-Y-Yami!" Atem gasped "H-how a-a-are you d-doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Yami, staring at his wide-eyed brother, noticing that his costume suddenly looked really realistic.

"F-f-floating!" Atem almost shouted

"You are floating!' Ryo gasped

Yami looked down. He _was_ floating. How?

"H-hey! Where is Heba?" asked Atem, looking around for Heba

"Where's Yugi?" asked Yami, looking around for his boyfriend

"Um . . . guys? What do you mean? I'm right here!" said Heba

Yami, Atem and Ryo looked around. "Where?"

Heba reached over and grabbed Atem's arm. Heba and Atem gasped simultaneously. Heba noticed that his whole body was transparent! Atem felt like he had been grabbed by a ghost.

"H-Heba!" Atem shouted. "You're a ghost!"

"What?" gasped Yami and Ryo

"Then . . . where's Yugi?" asked Yami

"Meow!" the group of four looked down to see a small black cat.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3! Thank you to all of you who have read this far! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Werewolves and Flight

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am _very very very_ sorry that I was dead for so long, or at least with this story. I have had a lot of writers block for a long time, so I haven't been able to write this story. I really hope I didn't loose all of my fans . . . I might've, but I really hope that I haven't. If you even read this author's note, please put "Good Marik" in your review. That's what i was known as at the OhayoCon, for any of you who went there. I was the Marik with the wooden and foam. And, if that one Yami Yugi is reading this, this chapter is dedicated to him! He was the one who asked me about my army of Steves!**

**Disclaimer! I will never own anything Yugioh EVER! Unless I helped the creator of Yugioh create Yugioh, _then_ I would own Yugioh. But sadly, I don't.**

* * *

"Yugi?" Yami asked the small black kitten.

Yugi looked up at Yami, whose costume looked _really_ real and was floating, Heba, who looked like a ghost again, and Ryo and Atem, whose costumes also looked _really_ real.

"Guys, help! I'm a _cat!_ What happened?" Knowing that no one would understand him because he was a cat.

Everyone gasped. Yami reached down and picked up the small black kitten.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, "IS that really you?"

"Yes!" Yugi meowed.

"I think it _is!_" Heba said, not understanding what Yugi had meowed.

"Then . . ." Said Ryo, "Then the same thing might've happened to everyone else!"

"You don't know that!" Replied Heba, "What's his name . . . Lester! He might've only cursed us!"

"That makes me feel _so_ much better!" Grumbled Heba.

"Come on, let's find everyone and explain what's happening to us. We want to find them before Lester finds them!" Said Yami.

Just as they were about to go and search for their friends, two large wolves walked out of the shadows growling.

"That could be a problem!" Ryo gasped, "Help!"

"Wait!" Said Atem, "That could be Joey and Marik! They both dressed up like werewolves! Lester might have found them first!"

"Yeah, look at their collars!" Shouted Heba.

The group of friends looked at the werewolves' collars. They were the same ones that Marik and Joe had been wearing earlier!

"Oh my gosh, it is them!" Atem gasped, "And . . . Do you think that they recognize us? It doesn't seem like it . . ."

"Why would you say that?" Yami asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that they forgot us," Atem murmured, "And that they forgot who they are. I think that they think that they are _real_ werewolves!"

The two werewolves growled as if they were agreeing with Atem. The werewolves walked forward, growling and barring their gleaming white fangs, and staring at the four friends like they wanted to kill them.

"Hey guys," Heba whispered, "I think that this might be a good time to leave."

Both Atem and Yami nodded and started backing away. Heba followed them. The werewolves, growling came even closer and crouched down, looking like they were going to jump at the four friends at any moment.

"This is not going the way we planned!" Heba gasped.

The werewolves jumped at them. Atem pulled Yami out of the way, knowing that the werewolves couldn't hurt Heba at all. Heba forgot that he couldn't get hurt by the werewolves until they ended up going straight through him. Heba sighed with relief and followed Yami and Atem, who had started running away so they wouldn't be killed. Yami still held Yugi-kitty in his arms, worried that if he let Yugi go, the werewolves would kill him.

"Come on!" Atem called to Heba, who was trying to catch up.

"I'm coming!" Heba shouted, and when he noticed Atem slowing down so he could catch up, Heba shouted, "Don't slow down! I can't get hurt, remember? But you can!"

Heba quickly caught up to the group. Everyone noticed that the two werewolves were following them.

"Guys, wait!" Yami gasped, "I-if I can float, then maybe I can fly! And then we'll be safe on top of a building! And Heba, ghosts can fly too, right?"

"You're right!" Heba said, floating in the air.

With one hand, Yami grabbed his brother, Atem's hand and held the black cat with his other hand. Yami jumped- and flew up, up, up into the air towards the roof of the closest building. Heba followed them. Once they landed, everyone raced over to the edge of the building to see if the werewolves were still following them.

"Heba, Yami, Atem!" A voice called, making the four friends look towards where they heard the voice.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Good? Bad? I want to know all opinions. I have learned that from my other fan fictions . . . I'm very sorry, but the next chapter may not be up for a while. It took forever to make this chapter, and sorry if it was a little short. So, until next time, BYE BYE! XD**


End file.
